Infermus Chapter 2: Simulation
by AssasinsBlog
Summary: The Training begins Sorromor enters the Simulation!


( Words in Italics for Speaking are thoughts, Except the scene opening )

Director: Alright, eh Max, where's my coffee?

Max: Coming sir!

Max dashing towards the Director's desk dropping small bits of coffee from it's mug, reaching to the desk he platted it down in front of the Director. The Director then taking it up by it's handle and taking a sip of it, relaxing and sitting back in his chair.

Director: Well guy's in the previous chapter, A New Assassin has been born, and they're on their way to Vorkuta in Russia.. Time for the Daily Trivia!-

Camera Man: Uh sir, we only have 15 seconds until we go on air.

Director: Who the hell put a 30 second time limit on the preview of the show!

Camera Man: You did sir.

Director: …...

**I n f e r m u s**

**Chapter 2: Simulation**

_The moon glistens amongst the outer surface of the Jet, penetrating through the windows, disrupting the sleeping process of Auditore and Sorromor. The Jet in auto-pilot, surging through clouds, at 370 mph, making noise that would disrupt meadows, farms, fields._

Auditore had began awakening from the disturbing light off the Moons reflection from the front windows. Rubbing his eye's as he then reaches for a random coffee mug beside him on the dresser, walking slowly while sipping his tea he checks the monitor.

Auditore: _ Hm.. We're only 800 miles away from Russia... Only three hours..Guess I should wake up Sorromor and get him to work..._

Auditore had then turned backward looking towards Sorromor lying on the sofa asleep.

Auditore: Eh' Sorromor! Wake up..

Sorromor not giving a response the first time.

Auditore: Eh! C'mon we have work to do!

Sorromor then twisting and turning for a few seconds, then finally opening his eye's to awaken him self, yawning loudly as he then got up from the sofa to approach Auditore.

Sorromor: What is it?

Auditore: You wouldn't think I'd send you to Russia without testing your abilities. Meet me upstairs at the Simulation. There's a lot to work on with you.

Auditore then sipping his tea walking off towards the steps that lead to upstairs.

Sorromor: _ Abilities? I thought I'd just have to do some crazy Karate kicks like they do in the Chinese movies. Now I have to learn abilities and all this crap? C'mon This is bull crap-_

Auditore would scream into the intercom that broadcasted along the entire Jet "Sorromor Up here Now!"

Sorromor then rushing over to the steps leading upstairs approaching the Simulation room.

Auditore still sipping on his coffee mug he then goes over to the control system by the right which activated holographic enemies onto the stage behind the glass screen in the simulation field.

Auditore: ...Get in.

Sorromor: Not this crap again. Turn up the level a notch.

Sorromor then walking into the Simulations holograph, which lead him into a time traveling scene teleporting his mind into a forest.. A jungle.. A wasteland.

Sorromor then getting an broadcast through headphones he had plugged into his ear "_Sorromor, your mission is to retrieve the data referring to the location of Valkavich, and kill Calladro Syill. Do not. I Repeat do not send any transmissions through this headphone until you have retrieved the data. Over and Out."_

Sorromor then reaching for his mechanical pistol sliding down from the top of the hills darting through grass, and vines, finally landing feet first into a pit. Ducking low ignoring any sudden numbness, then getting up to approach their headquarters.

Sorromor: _Anyone comes in my way..I Just shoot...Right?_

Sorromor then getting sudden flashbacks, crazy colors swirling in his head, constantly flickering simultaneously as if they were rigged at schedule to appear. These colors twirling and gliding back and forth, then stopping as soon as he approached an enemy.

B40 Troop: Hault! State your presence!

B40 holding and aiming his rather large assault rife at his hip. His index finger held calmly on the trigger awaiting to fire if his commands were not met with response.

Sorromor would then lower his pistol raising his hands in the air to show no harm in this matter.

Sorromor: Let's just put our guns down and talk this out, I only came here to find my lost do-

B40 then pinning the trigger down letting loose a single bullet flying towards Sorromor

Sorromor instantly reacting would erupt his hidden blades from his wrist gaurds slashing away at the bullet, deflecting it and then flinging his pistol in air, charging forward towards the Troop in such speed, but then instantly jumping into air as soon as the troop began to let loose fire at it's own guns fire rate. Sorromor catching the soaring pistol, taking it in his grip aiming and pulling back the cap letting it loose and allowing a single bullet to surge into his skull, killing him. The Body of the troop dropping along with the gun.

Sorromor then beginning to land onto a tree branch. Jumping down from the tree and carrying on to his destination.

Sorromor: _ I still got it.. Hehehe_

Back at the Lab, Auditore is reading through newspapers, research papers and internet articles on Vorkuta.

Auditore: _ Hm.. Vorkuta..._

Auditore getting up from his desk finishing the last bit of his coffee and walking towards the post board and analyzing past histories he's dealt with. His eye's suddenly opening wider as he spot's an interesting fact.

Auditore: Wh-what! … "Terrorist attacks leading to destruction of an American science lab in 1950..Terrorist released their operation headquarters location.. In Vorkuta..Vorkuta is an heavily armed prison and Military camp, gaurded from top, to bottom, Prisoners of war are kept there, and tortured till the end of their life span." Hm... _Can...Just on man take them all on?_


End file.
